


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concussions, Doctor! Dean, Hurt!Cas, Hurt!Gabriel, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Plane Crash, doctor!gabriel, hurt!Dean, lawyer!Cas, lawyer!Sam, only survivors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Winchesters and Novak brothers meet on a plane. It crashes deep in the wilderness in the middle of nowhere leaving them the only survivors. They have to stick together if they all want to make it back home alive. There’s a blizzard on the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. The Crash

“You know I hate planes Sammy. Planes crash.” Dean Winchester told his brother Sam as they boarded a plane in Lawerence international airport. They were going on a vacation to Hawaii. Little did they know, they would never make it and that they would be spending more than a year in the cold, wet, wilderness with two other people.

Castiel and Gabriel were traveling to Hawaii for a work trip. They laughed and talked as they got onto the plane. It was a massive plane so each row of seats had 4 in it. Castiel and Gabriel put their stuff in the overhead thing and sat down. 

Dean had a death grip on his brothers shoulder as they made their way to their seats. Which was across from the Novak brothers.

“Dean. Calm down and let go of me. You’re going to break my shoulder.”

Dean let go. “Sorry Sammy. You know I hate planes.”

Sam sighed. “I know Dean, but we can’t drive to Hawaii.”

Dean sat down in his seat after putting his bag in the overhead carrier. He let Sam scoot in and then sat back down. He refused to have the window seat. Dean was sitting next to Castiel and Sam was sitting next to Gabriel.

Castiel and Gabriel talked for awhile. Castiel pulled out an iPod and some unopened earbuds and handed them to dean. “Listen to some music. Helps calm you down.”

Dean looked at him and put it in his ear.

“Thanks. I appreciate you offering.”

He nodded. “Gabriel’s afraid of planes too. So I get it.” He said with a small smile.

  
“I think I’m going to sleep this ride off. If that’s okay.”  
“Maybe Sam will help keep him calm. Hey are you headed to Hawaii too?”

“Well considering this is a 16 hour flight straight to Hawaii I’d assume so.” He said with a small laugh.

“Are you guys going on Vacation too? My brother and I decided to treat ourselves to a well deserved vacation. Life has been stressful... especially for Sam.”

“No.. no we’ve got a work trip.” He said with a small smile.

“Oh. Well that doesn’t sound fun.” Dean said and then the plane started to take off and Dean goes to grab onto the handle but grabbed Castiel’s hand instead.

“Oh... um. Sorry man.”

Castiel laughed and squeezed his hand. “No worries. I gotchu.”

“I think I’m going to sleep this ride off. If that’s okay.”

Castiel nodded. “Go for it man.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks.” He said and took out a small sleeping pill to help him with the flight. He drank some water and swallowed. A while later, Dean is out like a light, leaning against Castiel’s shoulder.

And Castiel let him. He turned and gently began to brush his fingers through Deans hair.

A few hours into the flight, they were over some mountains and snow. All you could see for miles were trees and mountains. That was it. That’s when all hell broke loose. The plane started to shake violently. Sam looked out the window. The wings were on fire!

Castiel looked out the windows frantically. “What the hell?!” He yelled. Gabriel was a hyperventilating mess next to Sam.

“Please wake up my brother!” Sam begged him as he desperately tried to keep Gabriel calm.

Castiel shook Dean as the plane began to nosedive towards the trees. His eyes went wide. “DEAN!”

Dean woke up. “Wha-“ He didn’t get to finish before the plane slammed into the trees and everything went black.

Castiel and Gabriel’s heads went slamming into the seat in front of them. That was the last thing they saw before their world cut out. 

Sam heard screams of terror and then silence. He was the first to wake up. He was upside down and his head was bleeding. The first thing he did was call out to his brother.

“Dean!?”

Dean opened his eyes. “Sammy...?” He looked at Castiel.

“Hey...! Cas. Cas wake up. Come on. You too Gabriel.”

Castiel was limp for awhile in Deans grasp.

  
Gabriel swallowed hard and groaned. 

“Please Cas. Please don’t be dead...”

Sam sighed in relief. “Gabe. You’re alive.”

  
After a long twenty minutes of Dean trying to wake him up; he finally stirred a bit and groaned softly.

“Ugh yeah.. I’m good princess.”

Dean sighed in relief. “Thank Goodness. Come on... we need to get out of here.”

Castiel groaned and weakly brought a hand up to his head. “What-“

“The plane crashed. We- I think we’re the only ones left alive.”

Castiel blinked a few times, his eyes glossy and unfocused. 

Dean struggled to unbuckle his seat belt and once he did. He landed on his face. He groaned in pain but proceeded to help the others out of their seats too.

Castiel grunted as he fell onto his face. He stayed there for a moment.

Gabriel groaned and slowly stood, his balance wavering a lot as he leaned on the seats. 

Sam helped him stand, holding him up and together the four of them walked outside of the destroyed plane and into the snow. It was coming down hard.

There was a blizzard on its way and they were stuck. They needed to find shelter and fast or else they would freeze to death and there would be no survivors of the plane crash.

  
Winter was coming.

—-  
Once Castiel saw all the bloody, beaten and broken bodies he paled even more than he already was. Castiel was touch and go as he was black out for moments at a time.

Gabriel leaned against Sam as he helped him.

Dean felt sick seeing all the bodies. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Castiel swallowed hard and collapsed to his knees as he fell into the snow, blood dripping from his head. A lot of it.

Dean went over to Castiel. “Hey... Hey look at me. Cas, don’t die on us now.”

Castiel looked at him with dull, glossy eyes. 

Gabriel went to Cas. “Hey.. hey brother you gotta stay awake for us okay?” 

  
Castiel slurred something out and nodded.

Dean helped Castiel to his feet. “We have to look for medical supplies. We need medical supplies. Can we look on what’s... left of the plane...?”

Gabriel nodded. “I’ll see what there is.” He said before going back into the plane. 

Castiel closed his eyes and leaned into Dean. 

Dean held onto him as the three of them waited for Gabriel to come back with supplies and maybe he would find some food too.

Gabriel looked in the plane for a moment. He went through everyone’s carry on bags. He came back out with three different med kits and clothes. He came out with one big ass duffel bag full of food. 

“Oh Gabe I could kiss you.” Sam said, and then he blushed as he looked through the food while Dean grabbed the med kit. He tended to Castiel’s wounds and then Gabriel’s, then Sam’s and lastly his own. There was enough food to last them for some time, that is, if they didn’t eat it all at once.

Castiel laid in the snow on his back, staring up at the sky. He had a really bad concussion and couldn’t fall asleep.

Dean had bandaged him up and gave him some medicine. He told Cas he could get some sleep.

“Guys we don’t have a choice but to use the inside of the plane as a shelter for now. It’s snowing hard. The blizzard is almost here. People packed... things we need... but if you don’t want to go back in there. We can find something else.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah.. I’ll get on the radio and look for a signal while praying it isn’t shot. Castiel needs some serious help..” he said, looking over to his brother worried. 

Dean nodded back and helped Castiel back inside the plane.

“Cas. How many fingers am I holding up?” He was holding up two.

Castiel squinted and looked at them with glossy eyes. “Uh..”

Dean sighed. “Cas, you have a concussion. I’m gonna try to keep you awake for a while. If you fall asleep. You might not wake back up.” And he laid there with Castiel laying on top of him. Between his legs. He brushed his fingers through Castiel’s hair while their brothers were working on the radio to call for help and to make matters worse, the sun was going down, making it even colder than before. If that was possible.

It was going to be a long night.

—-  
Castiel blinked his eyes slowly as he tried to stay awake. 

  
Gabriel sighed and looked to Sam. They had been trying to get a signal for over an hour now. “It’s no use... everything’s shot.”

“Hey Gabe. Are you a doctor by any chance? Is it safe for him to sleep yet?”

Dean nodded and he started a conversation that he knew would be long. He asked Castiel about his job.

“Huh? Why not?” Castiel slurred out.

Castiel barely responded to him as he tried to stay awake. He was dizzy, cold, half out of it and exhausted. So.. fucking.. exhausted.

“Come on Cas. You can’t sleep right now. It’s not safe.”

“You have a really bad concussion.”

He nodded. “Uhuh.. I figured as much.”

“Keep talking to me Cas. Tell me about your family.”

He smiled. “Family..”

“Tell me about them Cas.”

“I have a daughter named Claire, but no mother. If I die she’ll be alone. She can’t be alone..”

“Hey now. Don’t talk like that. We aren’t going to die. She won’t be alone. She has other family members taking care of her right?”

He nodded. “She’s got my sister Anna taking care of her. She expected me to come back and I can’t even see straight.” 

“We will survive this okay Cas? I promise we will.”

He nodded. “I just wanna see my daughter again.”

“I know Cas. I know you do but we have to keep fighting okay?”

He nodded. “I’m dizzy.”

“I know Cas but you have to stay awake for me. For us. For your daughter.”

He nodded. “I’m trying so hard.”

“I know Cas. You’re doing so good.”

Dean kept talking to him, trying to keep him awake. If he fell asleep, he may never wake up again.


	2. The burials

After a while of laying there,Castiel nodded. “I’m trying so hard.”

“I know Cas. You’re doing so good.”

He nodded. “I try.”

“That’s good Cas. That’s good that you’re trying.” 

He nodded and relaxed against Dean. They kept talking to each other for a few hours until Gabriel checked him out and said that it was safe to sleep now. Castiel almost immediately fell asleep between Dean’s legs. Dean leaned back and fell asleep himself. Castiel didn’t wake up for a long, long time. Dean woke up and shook Castiel. 

“Cas? Cas please wake up.”

Castiel groaned a bit. “Mm..”

“Okay. Good. You’re still alive.”

“Yeah... I am too.”

“Am I not supposed to be?”

“It’s a miracle ANY of us are still alive.”

He nodded. “I don’t feel as dizzy...”

“Good. That means you’re getting better.”

He smiled a bit. “But I’m still dizzy...”

“Yeah... I am too.”

He nodded. “I’m so tired..”

“I’m exhausted. I don’t think I can go back to sleep..”

“Why not?”

“Nightmares. Every time I close my eyes. I keep seeing it replay over and over.”

He nodded. “It’s just blank for me.. but that could be the concussion and the fact that I’m slowly bleeding out from my head and getting dizzier..”

“Speaking of that. I need to change your bandages.”

He blinked a few times. “What? Why?”

“Because I need to clean your wounds Cas.”

He nodded. “Mm..”

“Can you sit up for me Cas?”

Cas nodded a bit before he slowly began to sit up. Dean grabbed some fresh bandages and cleaned Castiel’s Head again.

Sam came in. 

“Hey guys... we need your help burying... everyone. We can’t do it by ourselves.”

Castiel looked at them confused for a moment before blinking slowly and nodding. Dean finished putting the bandages on and held out his hand. Castiel grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet, staggering. Dean grabbed onto him, keeping his balance.He groaned and closed his eyes. 

“God damn..”

“It’s okay Cas. Come on. We... we have to do this.”

He nodded. “I’ll try..”

Dean helped him out of the plane and they started to gather the bodies and bury them. It took a long time but eventually they were done. There was one person that he couldn’t stop himself from crying about. She was a young girl. She had red hair and a pair of headphones still around her head. Gabriel clenched his jaw and buried them all with no problems. But Castiel was kneeled down beside a seat sobbing as he held a small baby in his arms.Sam carefully held a young woman in his arms. He noticed that she had hearing aids. Gabriel went over to Sam and frowned. 

“Come on..” 

“She... she couldn’t hear the panic screams... G-Gabe...”

He rubbed his back. “I know Sam.. I know.. which was probably for the best..”

Sam sighed and placed her in the hole he had made and then covered her in the snow. Gabriel frowned and patted him on the back before he went to Castiel, who was still sobbing.

Dean went over to comfort Castiel. “Cas... I know it hurts. We’re all hurting but we are here together. We’re alive... even if everyone else isn’t...”

“Sh-she-She-“ he hiccuped out as he sobbed. 

Dean kneeled down next to him. “Shhh... I know... it’s okay...”

Castiel full on sobbed as he held the bloody baby in his arms. Dean held him as he was sobbing, speaking softly to him. Castiel sobbed into him hard as he held the baby. Gabriel frowned and gently took the baby from Castiel’s arms. Castiel fell onto Dean’s lap sobbing. Dean sat there, holding him and letting him cry. Castiel sobbed into him hard. Dean rubbed his back. Sam had another woman in his arms. She had red hair but she was older than the other one. Gabriel helped Sam bury her. Castiel laid in Dean’s lap crying.

“I’m going to have nightmares about not being able to save anyone. I should be dead. We shouldn’t be alive. It’s not fair.” Sam was at his breaking point.

“I-It’s Fine..”

“I just... wish... Gabe... I wish... we could have just... I...”

Castiel sat up and kissed him. Dean blinked but leaned into the kiss.


	3. Firewood

“What was that for Cas?” Dean asked and smiled a little at him.

Castiel pulled back and smiled a bit.

“You think we should find some firewood?”

He nodded. “Good idea.”

“I’m sure we can find some sticks out here somewhere. Let’s go tell our brothers.”

He nodded and staggered to his feet.

Dean held him steady.

“Thanks..”

“You’re welcome.” The two of them walked over to Sam and Gabriel.

“Hey guys. Cas and I are going to look for some firewood.”

They both nodded. 

Castiel leaned on Dean, not sure how well he could keep his balance.

“I got you Cas. Come on. Let’s go find some firewood. 

He nodded.

The two of them made sure to not walk too far away from the ‘campsite.’ Which was really what was left of the plane. There was a few piles of dry wood that they could use and together they gathered as much as they could. There was a lake not too far from them but it wouldn’t be good to drink anyway. Dean thought so anyway.

“Alright Cas. I think we got enough firewood to last us a little while.”

He nodded. “Yeah I think we did too.”

“Let’s head back.” Dean said, and they headed back to Sam and Gabriel. Sam and Dean’s dad had taught them how to start a fire to keep warm so that’s what Dean did.

Castiel stumbled and fell into the snow by the fire. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

“Hey Cas. Are you alright?” Dean asked and helped him up.

“Yeah.. yeah. Just got kinda dizzy..”

“Okay Cas. You just sit there and rest. Get something to eat. I’m sure there is something to drink too. Have to be careful not to eat everything though.”

He chuckled. “I’m not Gabriel.” 

  
“Hey!”

“I like to eat too. Not gonna lie there.”

He chuckled. “Who doesn’t?”

Dean shrugged. “Who knows?”

He smiled at him and yawned.

“After we eat, we can hide the food from the animals and try to get some sleep I guess. I mean it’s still daytime but I don’t think that matters.”

Castiel nodded. “I’m exhausted..”

“I think we all are. Let’s eat something and then go to sleep.”

“Okay.” He said. He grabbed a bag of jerky and opened it but just picked at it.

The four of them each took one strip of jerky and shared a bottle of water. Afterwards, sleeping bags were found in a few suitcases.

Cas was already out cold, face down on the floor of the plane.

Dean covered him up and then went to sleep himself. They had to put out the fire to not risk causing a forest fire.

Castiel slept like a drunk baby. Gabriel curled up with Sam and fell asleep.

The wind outside howled ferociously as the Blizzard drew closer. Castiel began to shiver.

Dean moved closer to him, to provide more body heat. Castiel nestled into him and relaxed. Dean smiled and then went back to sleep. Castiel was out like a light. No one woke up again for a while after that.


End file.
